Speak Now
by brightdawn56
Summary: Arthur is the new student at hetalia high and he's acting rather weird. Alfred has put it up to himself to find out why, but what will he do when he does? T for swearing.
1. Prologue

"Class, this is your new classmate, Arthur Kirkland, and he is coming here all the way from Great Britain. Please do be nice to him and help him with anything he needs. Arthur, there's an empty seat next to Alfred that you can take." The teacher said motioning towards the empty seat. Arthur only inclined his head before walking to his desk and sitting down.

"Alright class, please complete 10-3 in your notebooks. You have today and tomorrow to complete it and if you need help, that's what you're sitting in partners for." With that the teacher retreated behind his desk.

Alfred studied this new student, blond hair, green eyes, thin build, pale skin. He looked like he'd be just another kid in the hallway. _Damn, I liked sitting alone._

He pulled out his notebook and textbook, all but glaring at the assignment. He glanced over at Arthur who was already on his second problem. Alfred elbowed him gently, "Yo, Arthur right? How do you do this?"

Arthur raised a brow and moved Alfred's notebook closer to himself. He began the problem and paused occasionally to get a confirmation of understanding from Alfred. Once Arthur finished the problem he pushed the notebook back over to Alfred and pointed to the next problem. Alfred bit his lip and worked on the problem.

Arthur smiled lightly but it quickly disappeared. At the end of the class, Arthur finished the assignment and Alfred got most of the way through.

"Thanks a ton dude! I've never been able to do this shit! You really helped!" Alfred cheered. Arthur gave him a nod before continuing to write in his notebook. Alfred cocked his head curiously, "What are you writing, you're done with the assignment right?"

Arthur nodded before removing his hand from the notebook. At the very top was large letters saying, _All Alone_. Below it was a half a page of writing.

"Oh, it's a story?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur nodded, "Can I read it?" Arthur's eyes widened and he hastily collected his notebook, shaking his head.

Alfred blinked in surprise to the violent reaction, "I'm sure it's not that bad." Arthur still shook his head, holding his notebook close to his chest.

The bell rang and Arthur bolted out of the classroom. Alfred waited at the door for his friends. Only when he sat down in his next period did he realize something, _Arthur never spoke._

**What do you guys think? Tell me your predictions, if you get it right, I'll write you a one-shot. So review!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Yo Gil, what do you know of the new student?" Alfred asked at lunch.

"That Kirkland kid? He's weird, I've had three classes with him so far and he hasn't said anything at all." Gil said.

Alfred hummed and propped up his chin with his hand. "He's smart though, he knew the math assignment inside out."

"I think the curriculum in Britain is more difficult than in America." Liz added.

"Why the sudden interest in the new kid, mon ami?" Francis asked with a suggestive wink.

"Shut up Francis, I dunno he just seemed weird." Alfred said. The bell rung and the group of friends dispersed to go to their classes.

* * *

><p>The last period of the day, the only one that he didn't have with one of his friends, was Video Game design. It was always one of his favorite classes. The teacher practically let the do whatever they wanted to as long as they finished their assignment by it's due date.<p>

The class only got better when he saw Arthur sitting in one of the previously empty seats. "Yo, Artie!"

Said boy flinched a little then glared at Alfred. Taking out a piece of paper he Wrote Artie on it in big letters then put an x through it. He continued to glare as he handed the paper to Alfred. Alfred laughed and sat down at his desk.

"Alright class, the only announcement I have is to remember that your projects are due tomorrow. Get to work."

"Shit! I still have a ton of work to do." Alfred exclaimed as he practically ran to his computer. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued writing in his notebook.

* * *

><p>Alfred only tore his gaze away from the computer screen when the bell rung. By the time he had gathered all his things, he was the last person left in the room. Even the teacher had left. He sprinted to the locker room and threw on his football uniform.<p>

He exited the locker room and jogged over to a group of his friends who were sitting at the bleachers, waiting for the game to begin.

"Hey guys!" Alfred said as he jogged up to them.

"Yo Al, we hear that you have your last period with Kirkland, that true?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, but I had shit to do in that class so we didn't talk." Alfred replied while leaning against the rails of the bleachers.

"I heard a rumor that he's a mute," Antonio said.

"A mute?" Alfred asked cocking his head curiously.

"A mute is a person-" Francis was cut off with the sharp sound of a whistle starting practice. Alfred and Gilbert jogged off leaving Francis, Antonio, Matthew, and Lovino alone.

"But I looked at the files with Nonno, they didn't say he was born mute." Lovino said.

"Maybe he was in an accident..." Matthew suggested softly.

"I don't know, don't some people decide to become mutes after a traumatic experience?" Francis asked, "I have a few classes with him, I didn't see him smile once."

"Why do you think he moved to America?" Antonio asked. Everyone went silent as they thought about it.

* * *

><p>When Alfred got home he went straight to him room and opened the laptop on his desk. Pulling up google, he typed <em>mute<em> into the search bar.

**Mute**

**/myoot/**

**1. ****refraining from speech or temporarily speechless**

Alfred blinked in surprise, _Arthur is trying not to speak?_ He clicked on the search bar and typed in _causes of muteness_. Once the results popped up he clicked on the wiki page.

**Those who are physically mute may have problems with the parts of the human body... Being mute is often associated with deafness... Other causes include intellectual disability... A person can be born mute, or become mute later in life due to injury or disease...**

_Well that didn't help,_ Alfred moved on to the next section.

**Selective mutism is a disorder related to social anxiety in which people are unable to speak in specific anxiety-producing situations but speak fluently in more comfortable situations.**

Alfred's brows furrowed and he clicked the link on selective mutism.

**A person who chooses to not speak has selective mutism. The causes vary from social anxiety to a traumatic experience.**

Alfred jumped when there was a knock on his door, "Al," His brother said through the door, "Dinner's ready,"

"I'll be down in a minute." Alfred yelled. After bookmarking the page, the closed the web browser and shut down his laptop.

**Sorry about the short update guys but I was busy this week. I hope you liked it anyway though. Same thing applies to this chapter, if you can guess what happens next you get a one shot so review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween guys! I decided to give you all an early update because 1)consider this your candy from me and 2) The time is passing so slow and I had nothing else to do. So Happy Halloween, I hope you get a lot of candy, or have fun at a party, or get blissfully drunk, whatever it is you are doing today I hope you have fun!**

Alfred walked into the classroom and paused upon seeing Arthur. _He's rather bold so I doubt it's social anxiety. He's not deaf. He might have been born mute but that doesn't feel right. The only thing left is a... traumatic experience?_

"Bro, you alright?" Gilbert asked, pulling Alfred out of his daze.

"Yeah," He said before taking his seat. He glanced over at Arthur who was once again feverishly writing in his notebook.

"So... Artie," Alfred said hesitantly. Arthur only glanced up to glare at Alfred before returning to his notebook. Alfred took a deep breath and let loose, "Isittruethatyou'reamute?"

Arthur froze and tensed a little. He turned his head towards Alfred slowly with a pained look in his eyes. Then he nodded.

"Oh," Was all Alfred could say, "Were you born with it?" Arthur hesitated before shaking his head. "Was it an accident?"

With a glare that obviously said, _stop interrogating me_, Arthur once again turned to his notebook. Alfred's brows creased but he decided to leave it alone for now, instead deciding to tackle the rest of his math problems.

Halfway through class and Alfred finished, sitting uncomfortably in the silence that was arthur and himself. Glancing at the other's notebook he decided to ask, "How come I can't read your story?"

Arthur sent Alfred an exasperated look before continuing to write. "Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" Arthur sighed and fished out a piece of paper from his bag. After writing on it he handed it to Alfred.

_Because you can't. _Alfred looked up from the note, "But-" He was cut off with a fierce glare from Arthur. Raising his hands in surrender he glanced over to his other friends on the other side of the classroom.

Alfred didn't notice Arthur flip to a blank page, nor did he until that page was practically shoved into his face. Alfred too the notebook and gave Arthur a questioning look. Arthur just tapped on the notebook. Alfred looked at it and found a half a page of writing, Alfred glanced at Arthur in surprise. It wasn't the long one he was writing but it was something. He began reading.

"_Mommy? Where are you?" A little boy walked around his house, he was no older than nine. "Daddy?"_

_He walked into the living room and saw his father leaned over his mother who was lying on the floor, still as water._

"_Daddy? What are you doing?" The boys father leaned up and made eye contact._

"_I'm teaching your dear mommy a lesson,"_

"_Daddy, why is mommy all red? Is she sick?" Just then, the boy's three older brothers walked into the room. They froze, their eyes wide._

"_Dad, what did you do?" The oldest one at 16, Allistor, asked in a whisper._

"_Mom..." The second oldest, Dylan, whispered._

_Allistor's face showed absolute rage as he glared at his father, "We're leaving." He stated._

"_What about him?" Seamas, the youngest of the three asked pointing his thumb in the boy's direction, "He's too young."_

_Allistor glanced at the boy sadly, "We'll come back for him once he's older, when we're better off."_

"_You wouldn't leave your own father would you?" Their dad called._

"_We don't have a dad!" Allistor yelled. He and the other two ran out of the room._

_The little boy looked at his father curiously, "Why did big brother leave?"_

"_He didn't want to see mommy anymore." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Let's get out of here."_

_The boy blink, "Ok, daddy!"_

Alfred looked up from the notebook in shock. "Dude, that was deep."

Arthur shrugged before snatching the notebook away and continuing to write on a different page. Alfred tried to read over his shoulder but whether it be by accident or not, Arthur's hand always got in the way of what he was reading.

Soon the bell rang and Arthur rushed out of the classroom as Alfred waited for his friends to catch up. Then a thought occurred to him, _He never smiled either, not once._

**Once again, guess what happens next and you get a one shot. The obvious doesn't count. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Gil, do you know where Arthur sits at lunch?" Alfred asked as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Why? He's so unawesome." Gilbert commented, but he looked around nonetheless to help his friend. "He's in the window corner." Gilbert said pointing to said corner.

"Thanks dude! COD 8 o'clock." He called as he jogged away. Arthur jumped when Alfred fell into the seat next to him.

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said enthusiastically. Alfred received a glare from Arthur, "Sorry, sorry, _Arthur_." Alfred said holding up his hands in surrender. "Hey, can you teach me how to write stories?"

Arthur gave him a confused look so Alfred went on, "Well, your story was really cool so I thought it would be awesome if I could write them too."

Arthur nodded slowly then sighed. He stood up and motioned for Alfred to follow him. They walked for a while before Arthur entered the library. "What are we doing here?" Alfred asked. Arthur only kept walking to one of the isles. After a brief search, Arthur handed him a book. Alfred looked at the cover, _The lion the witch and the wardrobe._

"Uh, I said I wanted to write." Alfred said. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a piece of copy paper out of his bag. At the top he wrote, _It starts with a book_, then he made a chart. A skinny column labeled number and a thick column labeled book.

He drew a box off to the side and wrote the instructions, _If you want to write you have to start with reading to get experience. With every book you read, write one story(minimum of one page) and put it in a folder. After five books go back through your stories and compare them. Continue this cycle until you feel comfortable with your writing skills._

Alfred read it and raised a brow, "Are you sure this will help me write?" Arthur gave him a firm nod. "Alright, whatever you say teach." Alfred said with a silly smile. Arthur rolled his eyes and took the book from Alfred, he flipped to the first page and returned it.

Alfred gave him a sheepish grin, "Now?" Getting out a piece of paper, Arthur wrote in big letters, _Until the bell rings_. Alfred slumped slightly but took a seat on one of the library's couches and started reading. Arthur sat next to him and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes.

Alfred didn't realize he was asleep until he felt a weight drop on his shoulder. He looked over to see Arthur slumped over, head resting on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred chuckled before realizing that he should be reading. He internally groaned and returned his gaze to the book.

Arthur jumped when the bell rang. He blushed deep red before standing up and rushing out of the library. Alfred didn't even notice, he was still reading the book.

**I'm sorry it so short but I thought it was better than nothing. Tell me in the reviews if you are okay with shorter chapters as long as it's on time or if you would rather longer chapters even if they are late. Also Sorry that there's not much plot yet, I kinda have to make them friends before I do that. Hmm... Guessing might be hard for this chapter but if you can guess what I am planning I will write you what ever you want, no restrictions! So review and leave your guesses!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! **

**I am so sorry for not updating but I have been crazy busy and I won't ruin your day until the end of the story.**

Alfred walked into his last period and sat next to Arthur. "Dude, you'll never guess what happened! I was late to class because I was reading that book you gave me! Its actually interesting, I was surprised considering it isn't a comic."

Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded knowingly.

"So when do I start writing?" Alfred asked eagerly. Arthur gave him a stern look before reaching into Alfred's bag, pulling out the book, and pushing it into his chest.

"After I finish the book?" Alfred guessed. Arthur nodded and turned his attention to the teacher who had begun talking.

"Get with a partner and design an addicting app. In one month we will release your app to the school and the most popular one will be put in the app store and advertised by the school. The only restriction is that it can't be an RPG or MMORPG. Now pick your partners and get to work."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm, claiming him as a partner. "Any ideas, 'cause if we can't do RPGs then I'm out of ideas."

Arthur thought for a bit before nodding slowly. Taking out a piece of paper he wrote, _Freshman's Choice_. Alfred raised a brow but said nothing as Arthur continued writing.

_A game where the player writes the story. The basic outline is set but the player chooses the reaction to each event. They will chose from a minimum of five choices and each choice affects how the game ends. There will be many endings._

_The story: It's your first day in high school and the seniors have an initiation challenge for you... Will you do it and risk getting caught by the teachers or risk being shunned by the school._

Arthur finished and handed the paper to Alfred who read what he couldn't see over Arthur's shoulder. "Wow, that's a good idea." Alfred said. "Now we have to come up with multiple stories though."

Arthur shrugged and took back the paper, at the bottom he wrote, _Start on the app, I'll start on the story._ Alfred nodded when he read it and went to his computer.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, this isn't stalking, I'm only curious... It's because he won't tell me anything, that's why I'm doing this... Arg! That doesn't make it any less creepy! You know what! I'm going for it!<em>

Alfred typed _Arthur Kirkland_ into the search bar and clicked enter. He scrolled down the page and clicked on the _PublicRecords360_ link. He quickly found the Arthur Kirkland he was looking for and filled out the payment info. After clicking done, he marveled at how long his page was, and Arthur was only 17, how long would a 30 year old's page be?

He skimmed the page until he found a section labeled Mutism. He stopped scrolling and read the section.

_Arthur Kirkland has selective mutism due to a traumatic experience he had before he moved to America. The experience is assumed to have something to do with death and it is assumed to be the reason he moved to America._

Alfred hummed in thought before scrolling to the family section.

_Arthur Kirkland's three brothers Allistor, Dylan, and Connor... _Alfred stared at the screen. "Those... were the brothers in his story..." Alfred continued reading frantically.

_Arthur Kirkland's three brothers Allistor, Dylan, and Connor ran away shortly after the death of their mother when Arthur was nine. Shortly after Arthur and his father moved to America for unknown reasons._

"That fits his story perfectly..." Alfred leaned back into his chair with wide eyes. Taking deep breaths he bookmarked the page and shut down his computer.

_So... His dad killed his mom... And his brothers left, probably still in england... I bet they moved to America to escape the british police... But in the story Arthur spoke after he saw his mom dead, maybe the story was altered... or maybe he was to young to understand... maybe that and something else later in his life made him a mute..._

Alfred hummed in thought.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into his first period and sat next to Arthur silently, <em>If I confront him I'll seem stalkerish... hold up, what I did <em>was _stalkerish. _Alfred groaned internally and glanced over to Arthur. _Hmm... I have the best idea ever!_

"Hey Artie!" Alfred said cheerfully. He laughed when he received a glare, "_Arthur_, I really like that story you let me read, are you gonna continue it?"

Arthur looked surprised before nodding slowly, "Cool! I can't wait to read it!" Alfred said enthusiastically. _I'm a genius, _he thought cockily as he leaned back into his chair.

Arthur handed him a piece of paper and he gave him a questioning look before reading it.

_App story: First choice: "Alright noobies, you have to do something to be accepted into this school!" You turn towards the loud voice and see a group of seniors standing of the stage in the school's courtyard. Below them is a crowd of shy Freshmen. _that must be all of the freshmen in the school, _you think. "Complete this task or be shunned by the student population!"_

_-Walk away_

_-Stay_

_-Yell at the Seniors_

_-Cheer excitedly_

_-Openly express your boredom_

_Second choice: Walk away & Openly express your boredom: "Hey you!" You turn around, "Yeah you, what? You think we're not good enough for you? Everyone listens to us! No one will talk to you if we tell them not to!"_

_-"You think I care?"_

_-"Not everyone is that stupid."_

_-"Whatever."_

_-Walk away_

_-"Sorry, I'll stay."_

_Second choice: Yell at Seniors: "Who are you to tell us what to do?! You're not the boss of us! We can do what we want to and you can just go back to whatever hole you climbed out of and rethink your life!" The seniors were in rage on the stage. The one who spoke points at you, "Get him/her!"_

_-Run_

_-Hit first_

_-Hit after you were hit_

_-Dodge hits_

_-Cower_

_Second choice: Cheer excitedly & Stay: "Every Freshman has to take a picture of themselves naked and send it to me, then I'm going to put it all in one big picture and post it anonymously on the school website." The senior said. "Do this and we'll leave you alone!" You look at the other's reactions. Most had pink faces and the girl next you looks like she's about to die of embarrassment._

_-Walk away_

_-Comfort the girl_

_-"Why would we do that?"_

_-"I'll do it if you do it too!"_

_-Gloat about your perfect body_

Alfred finished the page and was surprised at how good it was. "This is awesome! This will be the best game ever!" Arthur rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

**Ok, now I will ruin you day. Good news or bad news first? I've always like bad news first so here it goes. I'm am going to be really busy for a while so I'm putting this fic off for a while. My next update will be in the beginning of february at the latest. Now the good news, I will be writing in the fic every now and then while I'm off so the next update will hopefully be a long one. Again I am really sorry about not updating and I am sorry about stopping the updates but what can I say, life is a bitch.**

**Bye for a while then. And please review! If I get ten reviews then the next update WILL be over five thousand words.**


End file.
